1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of die casting, particularly relates to a die casting machine with L-shape frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
When producing products by injection molding or die casting technology, the first thing is to assembly a moving die and a fixed die to form a die cavity of product, then inject molten material into the die cavity, and form the product under certain pressure. During the process of injecting material or forming by compressing, distortion will be caused in moving die and fixed die, said distortion leads to a change of original shape of the die cavity, and eventually leads to a change of injection molding products or die casting products, even produces substandard products, seriously affect productivity, and increases production cost. For this purpose, special attentions have been paid by relevant technical staff to solve the distortion problem during the process of injection material or pressing forming.
The traditional solution to solve the deformation problem that caused in injection molding process is mainly focus on how to compensate the deformation caused when moving die and the fixed die are certain pressure, Chinese patent discloses an injection molding machine with a basic C-shape frame, a fixed die is fixed on one leg of side injection molding machine, a closing device is fixed on the other side leg, said closing device push moving die approach or away from the fixed die through a hinge member, the hinge member is connected to the moving die through two supporting surfaces which are spaced from each other, and the hinge member makes two supporting surfaces respectively located above or below a horizontal center plane of fixed die. In injection molding process, a certain deformation of the moving die or the fixed die will be caused due to the injection molding pressure, said deformation will be passed to hinge member through the two supporting surfaces spaced from each other, part of the deformation is absorbed by the hinge member, in order to keep the moving die and the fixed die in parallel under closing pressure. In the case that the injection molding pressure is smaller, the above mentioned compensation device can be used to compensate the deformation of moving die and fixed die, which can decrease the deformation of die cavity of molding. However, when the injection is larger, pressure on the moving die and the fixed die will be passed to a frame which supports the moving die and the fixed die, since the lower portion of the frame is fixed, the left and right ends of the frame are stretched outward by the above mentioned injection molding pressure, the moving die track, located on the upper side of the frame of injection molding machine, may have a upward arching deformation caused, and a deformation which squeezes from both ends toward the middle is caused in lateral board located on the lower side of the frame of injection molding machine. This deformation increases the relative deformation between moving die and fixed die, thus seriously affects the shape of the injection molding products. However, influences caused by deformation of the body of frame will always be ignored by technical staff, therefore only designing a deformation compensation device on moving die or fixed die obviously could not meet the requirements of those products which have larger injection molding pressure and require higher on product quality.
In addition, frames in the prior art are of substantially C-shape or H-shape, a moving die driving device is fixed on a upwardly extending portion of each end of the frame, and the locking of moving die device is realized through a locking connection driving device and a connecting rob of the moving die, when casting after mold locking, injection pressure is put on the upward extending portion of both ends thereof through above mentioned driving device, because a larger pressure is put on the upward extending position of both ends, therefore reinforcement to both ends of frame is needed, this leads to a particularly bulky frame which is with a complex structure, inconvenient to maintenance and difficult to move; and the above mentioned connecting rob not only needs to make a telescopic movement, but also bears a larger locking force, which makes the connecting rob apt to be damaged; in addition, because the distance between the ends of the frame is certain, and pushing mechanism and locking mechanism with a complex structure is provided behind moving die, the extended application range of die casting machine is limited.